


Hands On The Wheel

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When you’re on your way back from a mission with Steve only to drop your phone in the car and it activates the read back feature on your most recent IM to your best friend… a string of messages that just happen to have you telling her just what you’d like to do to Steve… whilst he’s driving.





	

Hands on the Wheel

The mission had been a success. You'd acquired the memory stick and your time undercover with Steve hadn’t been as bad as you thought it was going to be, even though he barely knew you existed and did whatever he could to ignore you normally. 

You sat in the front passenger seat of his SUV, your legs curled up underneath you as you messaged your friend. She knew about your rather pathetic crush on Steve and was always telling you that he was just shy. As the conversation went on you grew more and more tired, meaning your brain to finger filter dropped and soon you were telling your friend about just what you'd like to do to him as he drove. 

Stifling a yawn you glanced at him as he drove, having bad thoughts about his firm jaw and his hard forearm muscles. 

"You can nap if you want?"

Staves voice shot though the silence in the car, startling you a little;

"Uh, you sure? You don't need me to navigate?"

He nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the road but not saying another word. As he wasn’t showing any signs of wanting a conversation you decided to take him up on his suggestion, curling up and resting your head on the soft leather heated seat, your eyes soon drooping as you fell into a shallow slumber.

The next thing you knew there was a small metal clanging sound that starting to pull you from your sleep, a strange electronic voice was telling you what your friend said. When the same voice seemed to echo your own thoughts it brought you out of your sleep, and you realised that you’d dropped your phone in the gap between the seats and the centre console, and it had somehow activated the text to voice programme that you used to send messages whilst you were driving. When you realised it was reading out the conversation you’d had with your friend before your nap your hands suddenly flew to the gap between the seats, attempting to reach your phone before the annoyingly calm voice started to tell Steve what you _really_ didn’t want him to hear. Unfortunately your fingers weren’t long enough to reach, and as you struggled and strained you heard a quiet chuckle beside you;

“What is that?”

“It’s my phone... it must have hit the voice read back feature as it fell”

You both fell quiet again as the robotic voice could clearly be heard, you had your face scrunched up as you knew what was yet to be said, the bright headlights from the cars coming in the opposite direction distracting you during the moments of silence when obviously it didn’t know what to do whilst it had ‘read’ past the emoticons and photographs you’d both sent back and forth;

 _> But why don’t you just ask him out?_  
<Because he doesn’t like me  
>He does. He gets all fidgety whenever you’re around.  
<I’d like to make him fidget, I can tell you that  
>Are you perving over your supervisor again  
<Maybe. Possibly. Yes Dammit. He’s just got such beautiful arms. He’s holding the wheel all forceful and stuff.  
>Lol  
<I wanna spangle his banner  
>I dare you to put your hand on his thigh as he’s driving  
<No!  
>Why not?  
<Because I can’t trust myself not to unzip him and stick my face in his crotch and suck him as he drives  
>You’re terrible  
<You started it

By this point you had buried your face in your hands, the blush of your skin so bright that you were sure you could single handedly heat the car instead of having the heater on. It was only when Steve cleared his throat did you finally look up, waiting for the talk on insubordination and inappropriate conduct concerning a superior agent;

“I do like you”

“Huh?”

“I said I do like you. You make me really nervous”

“Me? Why?”

“Because you’re so pretty... that you’d never want to date me”

You paused for a moment, looking up at him with a goofy grin on your face;

“I think my traitorous phone had just proven otherwise”

“Yeah... I heard”

His cheeks flushed a little as he shifted in his seat, trying to adjust himself surreptitiously but failing miserably as the first thing your eyes fell on was his crotch and the sizeable bulge that was distorting his jeans. He cleared his throat again, his voice an octave lower than before;

“I heard everything you know”

For a moment you were frozen on the spot, but then feeling brave you slid your hand across the car and rested it on his firm thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze as his breath faltered. Biting your lip to suppress your grin you slid your hand higher, your pinkie finger eventually brushing against the bulge that obviously contained his rock hard cock. Just that smallest of caresses allowed a tiny moan to escape his lips, and as you looked up his eyes locked with yours and you knew there was no going back now.

With a look of devilish glee on your face you painstakingly slowly unzipped him, his cock unfurling from his jeans;

“No underwear?”

“I forgot to pack a spare pair... you know how wet my suit got”

“Probably as wet as my panties are now”

The noise that escaped Steve’s lips was almost inhuman as he thought about what this was doing to you, and you saw his nostrils flare as if he was trying to pick up your scent. He quickly pressed a few buttons to activate the cruise control to let him take his feet from the pedals, and you took the chance to tug his jeans down his thighs a little. Wrapping your hand around his hard flesh you shifted forwards and lowered your mouth to his tip, licking at the clear droplet of liquid that had pooled there, eliciting a sin filled groan from above you;

“Oh god...”

Steve let out a string of curses you didn’t think he’d even know as you took him into your mouth, your tongue working against his silky skin as you bobbed your head up and down. The fingers of one of his hands curled into your hair, resting and guiding you, giving you the confidence to go faster and suck harder. As you relaxed into what you were doing you were able to take him deeper, moving your hand down to gently cup his balls, softly squeezing them.

The motion of the SUV was sending faint vibrations through your bodies and you found your other hand had made its way into your sweatpants you liked to travel in, rubbing at your soaked panties to get some much needed friction on your aching clit.

“You touching yourself darlin’? Yeah, get that pussy nice and wet for me because the way you’re workin’ me over I’m gonna have to repay the favour when we get back... shit that’s it, use your teeth a bit... fuck yes...”

Steve’s voice was a couple of octaves lower than usual, his lust filled uttering’s making you shudder against your own hand as you felt Steve’s press against the back of your head, getting you to speed up. Suddenly you felt the SUV swerve to the side and heard the crunch of gravel under the tyres as you came to a stop.

Leaving the engine idling on the side of the road you felt Steve card both hands through your hair, pulling it up into a ponytail with his fingers as he watched his cock slide in and out of your mouth. You could feel he was getting close, his balls starting to tighten up to his body as his breathing became short;

“Fuck... darlin’...”

Just as the first string of his hot come shot into your mouth you both heard the tap of a nightstick against the window, the shock making you pull off and look up at the state trooper that was looking into the car wide eyed as Steve proceeded to shoot the rest of his load over your face, thick streams of it spraying over your lips and cheek.

“Hands on the wheel please Sir”

You didn’t know what to do with yourself, and neither did Steve for that matter as the officer’s flashlight moved over the inside of the car.

“Licence and registration please Sir”

Steve looked down at you, his face the brightest crimson you had ever seen, yet you were sure yours was the same;

“Darlin’...” he spoke quietly; “Could you get my licence out of my jeans?”

You pulled his wallet out of his pocket, pressing it against the window with your free hand; your other one still buried in your pants, the Officer moving the flashlight from the licence to Steve’s face and back again;

“Sorry Captain... didn’t recognise you for a moment”

Steve cleared his throat, as if sitting in his car with a woman whose face he’d just come over and was still holding his cock was a normal day to day occurrence for him;

“Not a problem officer”

“How about you get on your way Captain... looks like you might be better off at home for the rest of your evening”

Finally releasing his death grip on the steering wheel he gave the officer a salute, watching as he returned to his marked vehicle that was parked behind them.

In the darkness of the car you weren’t sure what to do, finally Steve’s hands on your shoulders pulled you up until you were kneeling on the seat, your messy face level with his. You were not expecting him to lean forwards and kiss you, a chaste touch of his soft lips to yours before he pulled away and smiled at you;

“Let’s get you cleaned up then I can see about returning the favour”

~*~

The state trooper sat in his vehicle as he watched Captain Roger’s SUV pull off and head towards the city as he filled in the relevant paperwork. Heading the radio crackle he smiled at the sound of his partner calling for an update. Pressing the button on the speaker the trooper grinned as he spoke;

“Hey buddy... yeah it was fine, nothing to worry about... Hey, you don’t happen to know how to download the footage from our body cams do you?”  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
